Naruladdin with a twist
by JJAPrice15
Summary: My second Aladdin parody. A boy named Naruto was just a streetrat until he finds a magic lamp, and three genies that may change his life forever! R&R, but no flames are acceptable!
1. Chapter 1: Our Story Begins

Hey, guys. JJAPrice15 here! Anyways, this is kinda unexpected, but I decided to do an Aladdin parody.

By the way, I own nothing in this story. Especially the cartoon characters and movie, Aladdin. Everyone and everything belongs to their respective owners. Here's the cast:

Aladdin: Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

Extra: Syrus Truesdale (Yu-Gi-Oh!GX), Konoka Konoe (Negima!), Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force), Terra (Teen Titans), Sakura Avalon (Cardcaptors), Wrath (Full Metal Alchemist) and MiniMandy (Grim Tales)

Jasmine: Misaki Suzuhara (Angelic Layer)

Abu: Shippo (InuYasha), Kero (Cardcaptors), Timon & Pumbaa (Lion King)

Sultan: Roy Mustang (Full Metal Alchemist)

Jafar: Ryuga Amagasaki (Neros Urameshi's OC), Paul (Pokemon), Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts 2) and Chigusa Amagasaki (Negima!) (A/N: Ryuga is the main Jafar, and Paul, Xemnas and Chigusa are extras, and his parents and brother.)

Iago: Iago (stays the same)

Carpet: Dojo (Xiaolin Showdown)

Genie: JJAPrice15 A.K.A. Jacob Price (Me), Rena (.hack//Legend of the Twilight) and Sora Naegino (Kaleido Star)

Storyteller: Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)

People that Naruto will meet while running from the gaurds: Sora, Riku and Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)

Prince: Prince Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Thief: Skinner (Ratatouille)

Captain of the gaurd: Pete (Disney/Kingdom Hearts)

Gaurds: Various Characters

Raja: Simba (Lion King)

Others: Will be shown throughout the fic.

Now, on with the show!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bald, yellow skinned man was riding a camel. He wore a white shirt, blue pants and black shoes. He was Homer Simpson. As the camel walked, Homer began to sing.

Homer: _**Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place**_

_**Where the caravan dogs roam**_

_**Where it's flat and immense**_

_**And the heat is intense**_

_**It's barbaric, but hey, it's home**_

_**When the wind's from the east**_

_**And the sun's from the west**_

_**And the sand in the glass is right**_

_**Come on down**_

_**Stop on by**_

_**Hop an air board and fly**_

_**To another Cartoonanian night**_

_**Cartoonanian nights**_

_**Like Cartoonanian days**_

_**More often than not**_

_**Are hotter than hot**_

_**In a lot of good ways**_

_**Cartoonanian nights**_

_**'Neath Cartoonanian moons**_

_**A fool off his guard**_

_**Could fall and fall hard**_

_**Out there on the dunes**_

Homer dismounted the camel, who collapsed, panting heavily.

A girl named Jinmay and a beagle named Snoopy almost passed by. Jinmay and Snoopy stopped when Homer saw him.

"Ah! Salaam and good evening to ya, worthy friend!" Homer greeted, "Please. Please, Come closer."

Jinmay came a yard closer while Snoopy came right into Homer's face.

"D'oh! Uh- too close. A little too close." Homer pointed out.

"Oops. Sorry." Snoopy apologized as backed away a foot from Homer.

"There. Welcome to Cartoonia. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down!"

As Homer said this, he got a stand out with a few items.

"Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes!" Homer said as he got a contraption out, "Combination hookah and coffee maker--also makes Julienne fries."

"It will not break!" Homer continued as he tapped it on the counter, "Will not—"

The contraption then fell apart as Homer said, "D'oh! It broke. Ooohhh! Look at this!"

Homer then pulled out a Tupperware; "I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen."

He pried the Tupperware open a bit and he blew a raspberry.

"Ah, still good." Homer said.

Jinmay and Snoopy looked at each other with unimpressed faces and then walked off.

"Wait! Don't go, you little--!" Homer exclaimed, and Jinmay and Snoopy stopped where they were.

"I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare." Homer said, "I think you would be most rewarded to consider...this."

Homer then pulled what looked like a golden teapot out of his own pants pocket and showed it to Snoopy, who then looked oddly at the yellow-skinned man.

"What's so special about it?" Jinmay asked irritably, "It's just a stupid teapot."

"Actually, it's a magic lamp. So don't be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts." Homer explained.

"So it's an old oil lamp! Big deal!" Jinmay said, still unimpressed, "Come on, Snoopy."

Snoopy nodded in agreement and he and Jinmay began to walk off again, but Homer stopped them yet again.

"This is no ordinary lamp!" Homer exclaimed, and he explained, "It once changed the course of a young boy's life. A boy who, like this lamp, was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough."

Jinmay and Snoopy then got interested looks on their face and they sat in front of Homer, and wanted to listen to what he had in store for them.

"So you would like to hear the tale?" Homer asked, and Jinmay nodded in response, "Woo hoo! Okay."

He then poured some shiny dust into the palm of his own hand and he threw the dust up into the sky, where it formed a starry nightscape.

Homer then began, "It begins on a dark night, where a dark family waits, with a dark purpose."

It was nighttime in a desert. 4 people were getting impatient. The first one was thirty two-year-old man with spiky, silver-hair, orange eyes, a cruel look, and a white cloak with black markings on it. He was Xemnas.

The second one was a thirty-year-old woman with black hair and violet eyes. She wore a gray kimono and a red shirt and gray pants under it. She was also wearing glasses and white shoes. This was Xemnas' wife, Chigusa Amagasaki.

The third one was a seventeen-year-old boy with short silver hair and violet eyes. He wore an orange coat over orange pants and a gray shirt. He also wears glasses and brown shoes. He was Xemnas and Chigusa's son, Ryuga Amagasaki.

The fourth one was a sixteen-year-old boy with purple hair and black eyes. He wore a green shirt underneath a black and purple jacket, grey pants and purple/black shoes. He was Xemnas and Chigusa's adoptive son and Ryuga's adoptive brother, Paul.

With them was a red-feathered parrot with blue feathers on the tip of his wings and purple tail feathers. He was Iago, who was on Ryuga's shoulder.

Then, a short chef with a small mustache and black hair came up to them while riding on a horse. He wears a chef's hat, a chef coat, an apron, black pants, and black shoes. He was Chef Skinner. When he finally was in front of Xemnas, Chigusa and Paul, he stopped and jumped off of the horse.

"You are late, Skinner." Xemnas said.

Skinner then said, "A thousand apologies, O' patient ones."

Chigusa asked, "You have it, then?"

"I had to persuade some other villains, but I got it." Skinner said, getting half of a medallion out of his pants pocket.

Paul reached out for it, so he can give it to Ryuga, but Skinner took it back.

"Uh-uh-uh! The treasure." Skinner said.

Iago zoomed past Skinner and snatched the half medallion, hurting the former chef's hand.

"Yowch!" Skinner yelled as he clenched his hurt hand with his other hand.

Iago flew to Ryuga, handing the half medallion to him.

"Trust us, my french friend." Ryuga said.

"You'll get what's coming to you." Paul added.

"What's coming to you." Iago said in Parrot language.

Ryuga then took out the second half of the medallion and put the two halves of the medallion together, and then, the medallion flew from his hands off into the desert.

"Quickly!" Xemnas yelled.

"Follow that trail!" Chigusa shouted.

Ryuga, Paul, Chigusa and Xemnas got on their horses and rode after the medallion while Iago flew. Skinner got back on his horse and followed.

The six started following the glowing speck of light.

"Faster!" Ryuga shouted.

The five chased the medallion, until it reached a large dune. It separated into two and the halves plunged into the dune. All that remained were two glowing points of light on the dune. But then, the dune began to rise up, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes. The five got off their horses.

"At last, after all our years of searching." Ryuga said, amazed along with his parents and brother.

"The cave of wonders." He, Paul, Xemnas and Chigusa finished in unison.

"Cave of Wonders!" Iago said in parrot language, looking at the cave in amazement.

"Sacre Bleu!" Skinner exclaimed.

Ryuga then turned towards Skinner and held him by the shirt.

"Now, remember:" Ryuga explained, "Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine."

He then lets go of Skinner, who then turned towards the cave and chuckled fiendishly as he walked towards the cave.

"The lamp! The lamp!" Iago said in Parrot language, then said in human language, "Geez! Where'd you dig this bozo up?"

"Shh." Ryuga said.

"I hope you didn't make a mistake in trusting him, my son." Chigusa said.

"Prehaps we should enjoy the show." Xemnas said.

"This could prove interesting" Pauls smirked evilly, watching Skinner meet the cave's wrath.

The four turned back towards Skinner, who was about to enter, but he was blown away by the cave's roar. Literally.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The cave demanded.

"It- it is I, Skinner." Skinner said, "A humble chef."

"Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough." The cave explained.

Skinner turned towards Xemnas, Chigusa and Paul, and shrugged.

"What are you waiting for? Go on!" Ryuga and Paul said in unison, impatiently.

"We'll wait for your success." Xemnas said.

"Now, I must warn you: This cave would really play rough. So, be ready." Chigusa said.

Skinner nodded.

"If I have to risk my life to try to enter, so be it." Skinner said to himself.

He then moved one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he planted his foot down, and waited for something to happen. Luckily, nothing happened. Relieved, Titan began his trek again. Then another roar came. Skinner turned back, but the cave's mouth slammed shut and the dune collapsed back to normal. All that was left were the two halves of the medallion.

"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough." The voice of the cave said.

Xemnas, Chigusa, Ryuga, Paul and Iago dusted themselves off, and Iago was really ticked off.

"I can't believe it!" Iago shouted in an aggravated mood, "I just don't believe it! We're never gonna get ahold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it!"

He then pulled some of his feathers off from his body as he continued, "Look at this. Look at this! I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!"

Iago then flew to Ryuga, Paul, Chigusa and Xemnas, and handed the two halves of the medallion to Ryuga, who said, as Iago landed on his shoulder, "Patience, Iago, patience."

"Skinner was obviously less than worthy." Paul said, agreeing with his adoptive brother.

"It seems we underestimated the cave's words." Xemnas said.

"Well, there's no need to be aggressive, so we decided to let him go." Chigusa said.

"Oh, there's a big surprise!" Iago yelled, being extremely sarcastic, "That's an incredi- I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise! What're we gonna do?! We got a big problem here! A big-"

He got cut off when Ryuga clamped his beak shut. Then, he let's go, and said, "Yes, Iago. Only one may enter."

"We must find this one... this... diamond in the rough." Xemnas said.

"How do you propose we get to that person?" Chigusa asked.

"It's no problem." Paul said, "Mother, Father, Ryuga, just leave it to me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's chapter one. Next chapter, you'll see who is playing Aladdin and Abu. If you already know, then it's cool. Until then, review away. But no flames or destructive criticism are allowed.


	2. Chapter 2: One Jump Ahead

Hello, guys. I'm gonna do the second chapter of Naruladdin. In case you don't know, My Naruladdin fic is an alternate universe version of DarkMagicianMon's fic. DarkMagicianMon even gave me permission to use Naruto as Aladdin, Dojo as Carpet, Simba as Raja and Ben Tennyson as an extra. So, no. I'm not taking Solartiger's suggestion. Anyway, enjoy the show.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Cartoonia, it was daytime, and on the roof of a building, a twelve-year-old boy, who had blond spiky hair and blue eyes, ran to the edge of the roof. He wore an orange sweatshirt with a white collar, orange sweatpants, blue footwear, and a blue headband with a silver emblem with a drawing of a leaf engraved in it. He was Naruto Uzumaki, but he was referred to as street rat by almost everyone but his friends. When Naruto stopped at the edge of the roof, he nearly dropped the bread, but caught it.

"Stop Thief!" A voice yelled to him.

Naruto was, as always, being pursued by three guards, the first one was the captain, who was a huge black cat like creature with a big head and wearing blue and red armor. He was Pete, who the voice came from. With him are two robots named Scratch and Grounder.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" Pete said angrily, getting out his sword.

Naruto looked down over the edge, and at the loaf of bread that he held.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" Naruto asked sarcastically, and he shrugged and said, "Oh, well."

He jumped off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skied down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he descended. Finally, he was nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when a woman named Rose yelled out, reached out and slammed the shutters closed. Naruto slammed flat into the shutters and fell to the street. Luckily, his fall was broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulled off the top layer of clothes and looked down at the bread that he caught when...

"There he is, Pete!" Scratch yelled from the top of the building as he, Grounder, and Pete looked down.

"You won't get away so easy!" Grounder yelled.

"You think that was easy?" Naruto asked ironically as he smiled.

He then heard three voices laughing, and Naruto looked right and saw Sora, Riku and Kairi (all from Kingdom Hearts 2) laughing.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, but looked right when he heard Pete say, "You two, over that way. And you, follow me. We'll find him."

Naruto then wrapped the sheet around himself as he went over to Sora, Riku and Kairi, and greeted, "Morning, guys."

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Naruto?" Sora asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, didn't you know what will happen if Pete ever caught you?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, HE'LL HAVE YOUR HIDE!!!!!" Kairi panicked.

"Ha ha. Trouble?" The ninja said, "No way. Pete will never have my hide. And besides, you're only in trouble if you get caught."

He didn't pay attention to the others, who had the 'uh-oh' looks on their faces when they saw Pete behind Naruto, and the three ran off.

Pete then grabbed Naruto by the shirt and held him up. Naruto's disguise then fell off.

"Gotcha!" Pete said.

"I'm in trouble!" Naruto said in a worried tone.

"And this time-" Pete began, but got his sentence cut short when a sheet was pulled over his head, dropping Naruto, but luckily, Naruto landed on his feet.

The guy who pulled the sheet over Pete's head and tied it up jumped off of his back and landed in front of Naruto. He was a little boy with red hair in a ponytail tied up by a blue bow, and he wore a blue shirt underneath a tan furry vest, blue pants, and he also had, oddly enough, a bushy tan tail. He was none other than Shippo.

"Perfect timing, Shippo! As usual." Naruto smiled.

Shippo smiled, "Hey, don't mention it."

"Ditto for us, Naruto!" A voice said.

Naruto and Shippo turned and saw ten figures.

The first figure was a fifteen-year-old boy with light blue-ish green hair and gray eyes. He wore a red shirt under a yellow jacket, white pants, yellow shoes and glasses. This was Syrus Truesdale.

The second figure was a fourteen year old girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, and she looked dresed like a priestess. She was wearing a huge white shirt with a red shirt underneath, huge blue pants, and brown shoes. She was Konoka Konoe, Syrus' girlfriend.

The third figure was a beautiful twelve-year-old girl. She had short brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a red hat, a red long-sleeved shirt with white wrist collars, a dark gray-and-light gray striped necktie, dark gray pants, and blue boots. She was Sakura Avalon (who the voice came from). With her is Kero, who was a yellow teddy bear-like creature with wings and a tail.

The fourth figure was a twelve-year-old, blond-haired girl with a black highbred, a black sleeveless blouse and a skull-shaped charm, a black sleeveless jumpsuit, green shirt, red pants, and black shoes. She was MiniMandy (A.K.A Minia)

(A/N: I gave Minia a green shirt and made her twelve-years-old in this parody.)

The fifth figure was a thirteen-year-old boy with long raven hair, purple eyes, and pale skin, except for his right arm, which is a bit tanner. He is wearing a blue tank top with black pants and boots, and a brown belt. He was Minia's boyfriend, Wrath.

The last two were a small light-brown meerkat on top of a brownish warthog. These animals's names were Timon and Pumbaa.

"Hey, guys!" Naurto said, "It's a good thing you guys are on my side!"

"Yep!" Skyler said, doing his trademark laugh, "Anything we can do for a friend like you!"

"Come on! Let's get outta here!" Naruto exclaimed as he took Shippo by the hand and they, Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Kero, Minia, Wrath, Timon and Pumbaa ran off.

They then bumped into Boba Fett as Naruto began to sing and Boba Fett swung his sword at the two.

Naruto: _**Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline**_

_**One swing ahead of the sword**_

Shippo blew a raspberry at Fett as Naruto pulled the bounty hunter's pants down. Boba Fett swung his sword at Shippo, who dodged the attack, causing the barrel of fish to break.

_**We steal only what we can't afford**_

"That's everything!" Naruto said as he, Shippo, Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Kero, Minia, Wrath, Timon and Pumbaa ran off again, and Boba Fett followed them, not before he pulled a fish over his lower body, using it as pants. Then, Syrus and Konoka began to sing.

Syrus: _**One jump ahead of the lawmen**_

Konoka: _**That's all, and that's no joke**_

Naruto: _**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!**_

Naruto, Shippo, Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Kero, Minia, Wrath, Timon and Pumbaa scampered up a pile of barrels, and then kicked a barrel down on top of Pete, falling on all the other guards.

Guards (one at a time): _**Riffraff! **_

_**Street rat!**_

_**Scoundrel!**_

_**Take that!**_

They threw a few fruits up at Naruto, Shippo, Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Kero, Minia, Wrath, Timon and Pumbaa.

Sakura: _**Just a little snack, guys**_

The guards then shook the platform back and fro trying to knock Naruto and his friends off.

Guards: _**Rip him open, take it back guys!**_

Naruto: _**I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**_

Naruto jumped off the platform to certain death, only to grab Shippo's hands like an acrobat.

_**You're one of my only friends, Shippo!**_

The group swung into a harem with a lot of girls.

"Who?" The women asked and they sang.

Women: _**Oh, it's sad Naruto's hit the bottom**_

_**He's become a one-man rise in crime**_

Unknowing to anyone, Shippo stuffed a plate full of fruit his mouth full like a chipmunk. Naruto then bumped into Tsunade.

Tsunade: _**I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!**_

Naruto: _**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**_

_**Tell you all about it when I got the time!**_

Zoey Hanson smiled and playfully pushes Naruto out the window. And with that, he, Shippo, Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Kero, Minia, Wrath, Timon and Pumbaa left.

Naruto: _**One jump ahead of the slowpokes**_

Sakura: _**One skip ahead of our doom**_

Outside, a group of musclemen were flexing their muscles to a crowd. The guards rushed past. Naruto, Shippo, Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Kero, Minia, Wrath, Timon and Pumbaa were behind the musclemen, matching their moves, until they made a mistake and were discovered.

Minia and Wrath: _**Next time gonna use a nom de plume**_

"There he is!" Dr. Eggman shouted.

Naruto, Shippo, Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Kero, Minia, Wrath, Timon and Pumbaa ran off again, but this time, they ran through a flock of sheep.

Syrus: _**One jump ahead of the hitmen**_

Konoka: _**One hit ahead of the flock**_

Naruto and Sakura: _**I think we'll take a stroll around the block**_

A chase sequence then happened, in which Naruto, Shippo, Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Kero, Minia, Wrath, Timon and Pumbaa, pursued by the guards, raced through a flock of sheep, hurdled over a man sleeping on a bed of nails, until Bell (from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi) accidentally landed on the man. Then, Shippo, Kero, Timon and Pumbaa disguised themselves with jewels until a shopkeeper named Dr. Crowler (from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) spotted him.

Dr. Crowler: _**Stop, thief!**_

_**Vandal!**_

"Shippo/Kero/Timon Berkowitz/ Pumbaa Smith!" Naruto, Sakura, Syrus and Konoka scolded, picking Shippo, Kero, Timon, Pumbaa up and running off.

Yakumo: _**Scandal!**_

Now, The group was cornered by the guards in front of a door.

Minia: _**Let's not be too hasty**_

(The door opened and girl named Princess Clara came out, and held Naruto.)

Princess Clara: _**Still I think he's RATHER tasty**_

Naruto then made an expression as if he was going to puke, and he tumbled away, then put his arm around Pete, acting like they were all chums.

Naruto, Sakura, Syrus, Konoka, Minia and Wrath: _**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**_

_**Otherwise we'd get along!**_

"WRONG!" The guards shouted.

They all then jumped into a pile and fought. When they stopped, they realized that Naruto, Shippo, Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Kero, Minia, Wrath, Timon and Pumbaa were not there. The ten were sneaking away in barrels.

"There they are!" Pete shouted, and Naruto, Shippo, Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Kero, , Minia, Wrath, Timon and Pumbaa ran off.

They ran across a flaming pit, followed by the guards, who hopped up and down, screaming in pain as they cross the rocks. Naruto, Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Kero, Wrath, Timon and Pumbaa then ran off while Minia stay behind and ready her weapon. Shippo stayed behind and snatched a sword from a sword swallower, being careful not to hurt him.

Minia and Shippo then advanced slowly towards the guards with their weapons brandished while the guards, especially Bell, cowered in fear.

"They got swords!" Bell exclaimed.

"You idiot--we've ALL got swords!" Pete snapped as he and the other guards got their swords out.

Shippo smiled stupidly, and set the sword down gently, then ran with Minia back towards Naruto and the others, while screaming, "NAAAAARRUUUUTTTOOOOO!!!!"

Once again, Naruto, Shippo, Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Kero, Minia, Wrath, Timon and Pumbaa found themselves surrounded, with guards coming from left and right.

Naruto, Shippo, Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Kero, Minia, Wrath, Timon and Pumbaa then jumped up and climbed a rope trick being done on the street, as the guards all crashed into each other.

Naruto: _**One jump ahead of the hoof beats!**_

Crowd: _**Vandal!**_

Syrus: _**One hop ahead of the hump!**_

Crowd: _**Street rat!**_

Konoka: _**One trick ahead of disaster**_

Crowd: _**Scoundrel!**_

Sakura: _**They're quick--but we're much faster**_

Crowd: _**Take that!**_

The guards chased Naruto, Shippo, Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Kero, Minia, Wrath, Timon and Pumbaa up a staircase into a room. Naruto then grabbed a bunch of Extreme Gear (from Sonic Riders).

Naruto, Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Minia and Wrath: _**Here goes, better throw our hand in**_

_**Wish us happy landin'**_

_**All we gotta do is jump!**_

The next thing Naruto, Shippo, Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Kero, Minia, Wrath, Timon and Pumbaa did was jump out the window and sit on the carpet. The guards followed them out the window, but they just fell out the window. Luckily, they landed in a soft pile. Unfortunately, the guards landed in a pile with the sign "Raj's Discount Fertilizer."

Meanwhile, two people were waiting. One was a girl of sixteen years, and she had long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a black crop top with a yellow 'T' in a yellow circle on the front, yellow pants that end at over the knees, a yellow vest, a brown belt, brown gloves, and dark brown boots. She was Terra.

(A/N: Terra's outfit is courtesy of me.)

The other was a fifteen-year-old boy with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a black shirt underneath a green jacket with hints of white and a black circle with "10" on it, blue jeans, and black/white sneakers. He was Ben Tennyson. He was also holding a pair of binoculars.

(A/N: Surprise! I'm using the Alien Force version of Ben!)

Naruto, Shippo, Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Kero, Minia, Wrath, Timon and Pumbaa the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger. The group then high-fived each other after they landed safely on the ground.

"Good work, Shippo!" said Sakura as the group high-fived their little friend.

"Nah. It was nothing." Shippo exclaimed back to Sakura.

"Hey Naruto! We're glad you made it." Terra said with a smirk, as she and Terra walked up to the group.

"Yeah. For a while, we thought Pete and his goons have caught ya." added Ben.

Naruto laughed. "No way! That moron and his troops would never catch me in a million years! But enough about that, did you guys..."

"Yep! Stole it and got away with it!" Ben said proudly as he and Terra take out the food they have stolen.

"And now, mi compañeros, we feast! All right!" Naruto smiled as he, Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Minia, Wrath, Ben and Terra split up the food and gave it to Shippo, Kero, Timon and Pumbaa, keeping some for themselves.

Before Naruto could eat into his meal, he sees three kids nearby digging through trashcans. Their names are Mokuba Kaiba and Hatoko Kobayashi.

"Oh, man. there is no food in here." Mokuba said.

Hatoko turned and got scared upon noticing that Naruto is staring at them. Mokuba sees this and backed away nervously.

Naruto sighs and looked at the others. Shippo, Kero, Timon and Pumbaa looked at Naruto, frowned, and eat their food. As he looked at the others, he sighed, got up, and comes over to the kids with his food.

Um, what are you gonna do to us, mister?" Hatoko asked nervously.

"Here. Go on, take these." Naruto said, holding his food out to the kids.

"You're really giving this to us?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, "You kids need these than I do. Besides, I've been in more difficult situations."

"Thanks, mister." Mokuba and Hatoko smiled.

"You're welcome." Naruto said with a smile.

Smiling, the kids take Naruto's offering. Smiling at his good deed, Naruto walked back. Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Minia, Wrath, Ben and Terra looked on and thought about this.

"Uh, I'm done now." said Konoka with a shrug as she, Syrus, Skaura and Ben got up and go over to give the kids her meal.

"Me too." agreed Wrath as he and Minia come over.

"What the heck. We ate earlier." said Terra with a shrug as she did what her friends had done.

As the group came over, Shippo, Kero, Timon and Pumbaa looked guilty about their selfishness that they could barely swallow their food.

"Should we do it?" Shippo asked Kero, Timon and Pumbaa.

"Oh, why not? No need for them to do hungry." Kero and Timon said with a smile as they, Pumbaa, and Shippo came over and offered their meals to the kids.

"Hey, take it." Pumbaa offered.

The kids take the meal. With a smile, Hatoko petted Shippo and Kero, while Mokuba petted Timon and Pumbaa.

"Yeah, this is nice." said Pumbaa happily.

"It's nice to know that we're willing to go hungry to help others out." agreed Timon.

"Yep, you said it." said Kero happily as he got petted by Hatoko. A fanfare sounds out.

"Huh?" Shippo said.

He then saw Naruto, Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Terra, Ben, Minia and Wrath into the daylight, where there was a parade going on. Shippo got onto Naruto's shoulder while Kero, Timon and Pumbaa standing in front of the crowd, and Naruto looked over the crowd. He then saw a sixteen-year-old boy who had an enormous facial burn scar radiating from his left eye over his ear and Black hair. He was also wearing a red robe and black pants. He was none other than Prince Zuko. He was also riding a horse.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose." Samos the Sage assumed.

"Another suitor for the princess." Fagin said, rolling his eyes.

"She will most likely reject him like all the others." Pumbaa said.

"If we're lucky," Timon scoffed.

When Naruto looked back at the street. He then gasped when he saw Mokuba running towards Prince Zuko's horse.

"Mokuba, no!" Hatoko shouted, running after Mokuba, but it was too late. Mokuba startled Zuko's horse.

"Out of my way, you snot-nosed brats!" Zuko snapped, about to slice them with his sword.

Then, without warning, Naruto came in and blocked his sword with his kunai.

"Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners." Naruto told him.

"Oh, yeah?" Zuko growled, "I'll teach you some manners!"

The royal jerk then jumped off his horse, and punched Naruto into a mud puddle. The Ninja then sat up in disgust. The crowd laughed at him. Shippo, Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Kero, Minia, Wrath, Terra, Ben, Timon and Pumbaa then helped Naruto up, and the warrior looked back at Chad with a smirk.

"Look at that, Shippo. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!" Naruto snapped while glaring at Zuko. Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Minia, Wrath, Ben and Terra started laughing at Zuko for that.

Zuko stopped, and turned to look back at Naruto with a scowl.

"Ha! You are a worthless street rat." Zuko told him as Naruto's smirk faded, "You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you."

Naruto was so red with anger, his red face could be mistaken for a tomato. He then rushed towards Zuko with his kunai ready, but the palace doors slammed shut in Naruto's face. He then looked up at the doors with a frown as Shippo walked up next to him.

"I'm not worthless." The Ninja said unhappily, "And I don't have fleas."

Naruto then sighed sadly, "Come on, guys. Let's go home."

"You're gonna regret going in there, Zuko." Ben smirked as he looked back at the palace, "You'll be in trouble." Then, he caught up to Naruto and the others.

The fourteen walked home, the sun had set as Naruto looked up at the starry sky. With a sigh, he began to sing.

Naruto: _**Riffraff, street rat.**_

_**I don't buy that.**_

_**If only they'd look closer**_

Naruto, Shippo, Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Kero, Minia, Wrath, Terra, Ben, Timon and Pumbaa then came into a little room in a building with the view.

_**Would they see a poor guy? No siree. **_

Shippo, Kero, Timon and Pumbaa then got into their little beds, and pulled the covers over themselves while Syrus, Konoka, Sakura, Minia, Wrath, Ben and Terra got their sleeping bags ready and went to sleep.

_**They'd find out, there's so much more to me.**_

Naruto then tucked Shippo in for the night. He then pulled back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace.

"Someday, Shippo, things are gonna change." Naruto smiled, looking at the palace, "We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all. Believe it!"

Naruto then laid down and fell asleep, feeling better, and in high hopes of his dreams.

------------------------------------------------

Well, that's chapter 2. How was that? Anyways, until next chapter review away, but no flames are allowed.


End file.
